gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Regionals (Competition)
For the episode Journey to Regionals, see here. ''' ' '''Regionals' is the second round of the Show Choir Competition, between the winners of the first round of the competition, Sectionals. The winning team will move onto the National competition. 2010 Midwest Show Choir Championships Venue Unknown Venue #2 Judges *Rod Remington *Josh Groban *Olivia Newton-John *Sue Sylvester Competition Aural Intensity *'Magic/You Raise Me Up' by Olivia Newton-John/Cover by Josh Groban New Directions *'Faithfully' by'' Journey''. Sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry with New Directions *'Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' by Journey. Sung by New Directions *'Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)' by Journey. Sung by New Directions Vocal Adrenaline *'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. Sung by Jesse St. James with Vocal Adrenaline Results 1st Place *Vocal Adrenaline (2 Votes for 1st Place, 1 Vote for 2nd Place & 1 Vote for Last Place) 2nd Place *Aural Intensity (1 Vote for 1st Place & 3 Votes for 2nd Place) 3rd Place *New Directions (3 Votes for Last Place & 1 Vote for 1st Place) 2011 Midwest Show Choir Championships Assigned Theme / Rule Anthems Venue Unknown Venue #2 Judges *Rod Remington *Tammy Jean Albertson *Sr. Mary Constance Competition Aural Intensity *'Jesus Is My Friend '''by ''Sonseed. Sung by Aural Intensity Warblers *[[Candles|'Candles']] by Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson with the Warblers *[[Raise Your Glass|'Raise Your Glass']] by P!nk. Sung by Blaine Anderson with the Warblers New Directions Planned *'SING! '''by ''My Chemical Romance. Sung by New Directions Performed *'Get It Right' by Glee. Sung by Rachel Berry with New Directions Girls *'Loser Like Me' by'' Glee''. Sung by New Directions Results 1st Place *New Directions (2 votes for 1st Place Remington, Sr. Mary Constance & 1 vote for 2nd Place Jean Albertson) 2nd Place *Dalton Academy Warblers (2 votes for 2nd Place Remington, Sr. Mary Constance & 1 vote to Last Place Jean Albertson) 3rd Place *Aural Intensity (1 vote for 1st Place Jean Albertson & 2 votes for Last Place Remington, Sr. Mary Constance) 2012 Show Choir Midwest Regional Championships Assigned Theme/Rule Inspiration Venue The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, William McKinley High School Judges *Melva Texon White *Mr. Hob Bandols *Svenboolie Competition Warblers Planned *''Michael Jackson'' songs. Performed *'Stand' by Lenny Kravtiz. Sung by Sebastian. *'Glad You Came ' by The Wanted. Sung by Sebastian and the Dalton Academy Warblers The Golden Goblets *'She Walks In Beauty' by Eric Barnum (composer). ''Sung by The Golden Goblets New Directions '''Planned' *''Michael Jackson'' songs. Performed *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' by Nicki Minaj ft Rihanna/R. Kelly. Sung by Rachel, Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Santana and Blaine. *'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by The Troubletones as a part of New Directions (Brittany, Santana, & Mercedes with Sugar & The Troubletones) *'Here's To Us' by Halestorm. Sung by Rachel Results 1st Place * New Directions 2nd Place * Dalton Academy Warblers 3rd Place * The Golden Goblets (Other) 2012 Regional Championships Competition Vocal Adrenaline *'''Boogie Shoes '''by ''KC and the Sunshine Band ''Sung by Wade with Vocal Adrenaline. 1st Place *Vocal Adrenaline Category:Competitions Category:Events